


A Different Kind of Sugar

by An_Actual_Rat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angel is named Martin while alive, Angst, Bad Parenting, Death but not because hell, I promise happy endings because I can’t seem to not write a happy ending, M/M, Mentions of underage but not detailed, Murder, Violence, angel dust needs a hug, but that sugar man, henroin sucks, is definitely not sexual, mentions of rape but not detailed, sugar baby angel dust, sugar daddy alastor, valentino sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Actual_Rat/pseuds/An_Actual_Rat
Summary: When Angel Dust (known as Martin while alive) was eighteen, he was kicked out of his house by his father. He was forced to wander the streets alone, homeless. After a while, he met a man on a trip to his city, and the two made an agreement. Alastor would give him a place to stay and the money to support himself as long as Martin helped him out with murder.Soon, the two grew close and began to rely on each other more and more. However, death quickly pulled them apart, and Hell was going to try its best to keep two souls away from each other apparently.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	A Different Kind of Sugar

“Look, Henroin, we have twins!” A woman grinned, holding her two new babies close to her. She knew that her husband wouldn’t care, but she was excited to have more children. She would protect them from the man for as long as she would live, maybe even doing so after death if she could. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with those?” Henroin asked, frowning. Finding out his wife was pregnant with another child was bad enough, but them being twins all long was worse. Why would he want more stupid children? They were useless! “Get rid of them for all I care.”

The woman huffed, leaving the room with her children. She would not get rid of something so precious. 

…

Martin’s mother died when he was very young. He was only six years old when he stumbled upon her body hanging from the ceiling fan. That was not a sight he would soon forget. To make matters worse, his father told him to shut up when he was screaming, cutting her body down and sending it off to her family that abandoned her to deal with without a care in the world. Martin wasn’t allowed to go to the pity funeral they had put together for her. 

Hadn’t she promised to protect him and Molly from their father? Everyday, she would tell them how much she loved them and that she wouldn’t let him hurt them. Why had she left them, then? Did she secretly hate them? Why did she break her promise?

Life in that household was torture after that, worse than what Martin imagined Hell to be like. He and his sister were cast aside, given no thought as Henroin cared more about their older brother, Arackniss. Martin and Molly were taught the basics of shooting a gun and survival skills, but that was it. Their father focused more on Arackniss and making sure he was ready to become part of the mafia one day. Arackniss was his pride and prodigy. Martin and Molly were his shame. 

When the twins were thirteen, their lives changed for the worse. Henroin was short on money, and he desperately needed to find new ways to get the cash before somebody tried to overthrow him as a mob boss. He couldn’t risk Arackniss getting in too much trouble yet, as he was not ready to steal or fight without getting caught by the police. He also had to protect his own ass from being sent to jail or anything like that. Therefore, his sights turned to his other children, suddenly finding a use for what he used to consider worthless. 

Molly was first. He dressed her up real nice, claiming that a special man was coming over and she needed to look presentable so that the family didn’t look bad. Meanwhile, he told Martin to go wait in another room. He warned him not to interrupt them. He didn’t tell them why he was coming. Unfortunately, he was there for her. He paid Henroin real handsomely before dragging Molly upstairs, having his way with her. Martin could hear from another room, and he was disgusted that his father could do such a thing. He knew he was a bad man, but he never expected that. While the screams and cries from his sister rang out, Martin thought about how much he wished it was him instead of her. He would do anything to protect her. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have wished that. 

Soon, Henroin learned that a certain grouping of people would pay twice as much to have a night with Martin. While he was against homosexuality, he had no qualms about giving his son to men in order to make even more cash than he would off of Molly. He was making bank now from both of them, but mostly focused on Martin since the sales were a lot more private and he could ask for two or three times more money without being called out on ripping them off in public to ruin his name. Martin didn’t like it, but he was finding it relieving that he wasn’t being sold to women. He didn’t think he could handle that, not that he would ever tell his father about his preference for men. 

The twins were fifteen when Arackniss got his chance to prove himself for the mafia. He turned out to be really sneaky, and he managed to steal a bunch of shit from a rival gang without them noticing, instantly earning the trust of their father’s subordinates. Their brother got crankier and meaner, responding harshly to Martin’s usual teasing, causing him to do so less and less. While their father had always favored the eldest sibling, the three of them still had a close bond for a while there, but now they could feel Arackniss breaking apart from them as he thought himself more and more superior. The twins were sad, but they wanted nothing to do with the mafia while Arackniss’ whole goal was to raise up in the ranks, so they didn’t feel too bad about breaking apart. The twins still had each other. 

Their life was a whole mess, and Martin wasn’t sure if there was any escape. As long as he had his sister, he felt like he could survive, but how long until they were ripped apart too?

…

“Did you hear?” A whisper asked from the darkness in the street. 

“Hear what?” Another voice questioned. Two men stood in the shadows, making a deal, yet gossiping like a child. They had to be quiet so that anybody nearby would ignore them, but they were an expert at keeping out of sight by now. Neither of them worried. 

“About Henroin’s kid? Apparently he’s been frolicking with the wrong gender.”

“Is that so? Henroin must be livid. I bet that boy is on the streets by the end of the month.”

“I give it a week.”

…

“Word has gotten out about your nightly activities,” Henroin told Martin. “This news could ruin me, you know that?”

“You mean the nightly activities that you force me into?” Martin asked, tilting his head. How could he be getting a lecture right now about something he had no control over? Henroin was the one who chose his customers, and now it was his fault one of them spoke about it? He was surprised that it didn’t happen sooner!

A hand slapped him across the face, making Martin freeze in shock. He was not expecting the hit, though, in hindsight, he probably should have been ready for it. His father was no stranger to getting violent with him. 

“Shut the fuck up, you slut!” Henroin growled. “I’m a big deal around town, and I can’t have it get out that my son is sleeping around with the gays! Somehow it got out, and it sure would not have been one of the men outing themselves, so it had to be you! Who did you tell?!”

“I didn’t tell anybody! Why would I tell anybody?! That doesn’t make any sense!” Martin knew it was a mistake to yell at his father, but he couldn’t help himself. He was too good at making mistakes. 

Henroin loomed over Martin, a threatening glare in his face. Nobody talked to him like that. Martin went to bed sore that night. 

…

“Yo, Henroin, is what I’ve been hearing about your son true? Is he really… you know…?”

Henroin set a deathly glare at the man who thought it was okay to talk to him. The man shrunk back, raising his hands up in surrender and backing off. The truth was not worth getting pummeled by such a dangerous criminal. 

After the man was gone, Henroin groaned to himself. This situation really had bit him in the ass. It was time to put an end to it all. If he could get rid of his overbearing wife like he had, he could find a way to banish his other problems as well. 

…

At eighteen, life got worse. 

“I want you to take a good look at the house around you, you bitch,” Henroin said, his grip tight on Martin’s arm. He gave Martin no more than two seconds to take in his surroundings one last time before he was shoving him out of the front door. “None of it is yours anymore. Get out of my sight.”

Martin had just been kicked out due to the rumors going around the streets about him. Yes, the rumors were true, but they were not his fault! His father didn’t want people to know he was in charge of selling him, so he decided it was worth getting rid of him altogether to lessen any suspicions anybody had of him. 

“Martin!” Molly cried out as she rushed out of the house after him. She had tears running down her face, heartbroken to see her twin being kicked out. “Please don’t leave me here!”

“Then come with me,” Martin begged, though he knew it was not possible. Their father would drag her back inside in a few minutes. He knew he was sitting by the front door now, laughing at their painful goodbye. Henroin would not give up Molly, as he did not want to give up both of his merchandise. Besides, Martin did not want his sister on the streets with him. It was too dangerous, and he wanted her alive rather than dead. 

“I wish I could,” Molly said, “but you know I can’t. Be careful out there. I don’t want you getting hurt. Please.”

“I will,” Martin promised, “I’ll find a way to get somewhere better somehow. Watch, I’ll be improving my life soon enough! Maybe one day you’ll hear about how great I’ve become!”

Molly gave a tiny smile as she hugged her brother one last time, trying to be strong. “I sure hope so.”

With that, the two were forced to separate as Martin turned his back on the house that caused his suffering for so many years. He walked into the unknown, planning how he was going to survive while homeless. He wanted to get as far away from that place as possible, as far from town as he could since so many people there knew him and hated him for those rumors, and he would do anything to escape. 

Anything at all. 

…

A few weeks later, in a comfortable house many states away, a man was putting on his hat, his luggage sitting next to him on the floor. He was chatting with a different man who was standing outside his front door, waiting to take him to the train station. 

“I want to thank you for agreeing to take care of my show while I’m gone,” Alastor told his buddy as they got into his car. “I’ve left some notes on my desk in my studio for you if you need help with anything. Everything you need should be there, but if you require any more help, the guys next door know how to work the equipment and can show you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” his buddy said. “You deserve a vacation for once in your life, so I was happy to agree.”

Alastor was heading to New York for a little time off from work. Louisiana was nice, but he needed some more inspiration in his life, so he decided traveling was the best option for gaining that. Hopefully the state of New York could help him. Maybe he could learn more about the crime there so that he could improve his own side gig. 

This wasn’t just a vacation, of course. Alastor had also been feeling like he needed a second hand when it came to his killings. It was getting too risky with the police to do this alone anymore, but he couldn’t go to anybody in New Orleans about helping him. He would be turned in right away for sure. No, he had to find somebody from far away, somebody who would not be suspected of murder. Nobody would suspect them since there would be no way to tell when two people committed the crime instead of only him. If anything, it would lead suspicions away from him. 

He just didn’t know how he was going to convince somebody to kill with him. 


End file.
